Poinsettia's story
by Youko's Water Vixen
Summary: R to be safe (some potty mouths)funnier than my last one, what happens when a ny chick has kurama and a house to herself? and is this all Shiori's plan?
1. Meet the Characters

1Poinsettia's Story

Hi, I am Maia and I was born in New York, in the good old U. S. A.

I am American, but I used to be a fox demon in makai my name used to be Poinsettia. Though they cant compare to my old friends (Willow, Kuronoe, and Youko) my friends are Anne, Joan and Lite, actually Lite is my best friend and I guess she can compare to them since she is a demon (Ice), its just that it hurts me to think about my old friends.

Willow died when she drowned after a tsunami hit a place in Makai we were stealing stuff in, then Kuronoe died when he went back for his necklace, Youko told me even though he didn't bother to go into detail. Youko died when this bounty hunter went after him, I was left alone to fend for myself. With all those people after me and being practically defenseless I died soon after at the hands of an executioner and to think it was my supposed friend Yomi, well there is no reason to dwell in the past, though I often wondered if any of the others had been reincarnated.

In Japan, at the home of "Suichi"

"I don't want to go to America mother" said Kurama wining like a child.

" It's a great opportunity, you should be proud that a college has sent for you after all you are only 15 years old"

"fine, if you want me to I will go" said Kurama

In New York at Maia's school (recess) in her point of view

"like, are you going to Marco's party I mean like he is totally cool"said Anne

"quit the valley girl talk chick" said Joan

" only if you quit bitchin' at me 'ya skank whore" said Anne

"both of yall are bitchin' so you can both quit it" I said.

That got them to shut up!

After what seemed forever school was over and I got to walk home with my good old pal Lite. She goes to another school actually it's a program, the Organization for helping homeless children. Lite never knew her parents. I however have parents, parent actually since I don't consider my step mother a real "parent". My dad is okay though, for a human anyway.

Suddenly a red head steps off the airport step he had arrived in the land of the brave, USA , Kurama was in America.


	2. A little flingy thingy

Hi Chapter 2: lots of point of views (poinsettia's story)

Kurama's point of view

_Wow, Its not so bad in America after all, I mean there is no fan club hear, mother is happy, there is no fan club here, and no missions, oh and did I mention no fan club! Life is sweet..._

Poinsettia's point of view

_Gosh, It is such a boring day. All my friends are out having fun since spring break started and I am planting flowers, waiting for some guy that dad rented the guest room to. Life sucks..._

third person narrative

Poinsettia decided to go around the corner for a short time to get a bag of seeds. She bought them and was about to turn the corner when she saw a friend and decided to wave. Kurama was heading in that same direction and knocked down all her bags.

"Oh my gosh, I was not looking where I was going It is entirely all my fault I am sooooo sorry" rambled Poinsettia.

"Its okay, I was a little distracted also, I was looking for house number 3813 so I wasn't paying attention to where I was going"said Kurama

"Oh, that's where I live um, are you Suichi?" asked Poinsettia

"Yea, I am so you must be Maia" answered Kurama

"In the flesh, and if you will help me with these bags I will be happy to show you where you will be staying"said Poinsettia

Kurama's point of view

_well, she is cute. I wonder if mother set this up on purpose...nah she wouldn't do that would she?_

_Well if mother really did want me to come here for a better education then why did she send me during spring break to a house with a girl about my age, who is cute. I should have seen this coming!_

Poinsettia's point of view

_hmm, boy am I glad I was here to meet him, because he is **fine**. He looks around my age, but Dad said he was going to college. If he is 15 like me, he must be pretty darn smart! I like smart guys, especially cute smart guys .Wait a sec why the fuck am I thinking like this when I just met him, he could be a total creep, a total creep with a nice ass..._

Third person narrative

They approached the house and got in, nobody was home to greet so Poinsettia showed Kurama his room. It was average sized and her room was right next to it, but being a rather large home the master bedroom where Poinsettia's parents slept was way across the hall. Kurama approached the bed and said "nice room" that was all he said and all he needed to say.

Poinsettia's point of view

_woah! That voice_ _is sooooooooo hot, I had no choice but to jump on him. His lips were just calling mine_, _he seems surprised but at least he is not pushing me off. Oh my gosh he has his arm around my neck his warmth is so familiar..._

Kurama's point of view

_what is she doing? Why is she kissing me? Well it's not like I have anything to lose, might as well help it along a bit, you know what she smells familar..._

Flashback

**_Youko Kurama and Poinsettia were in a cave it was raining outside_**.**_ Kurama had his arm around her neck, and she had her head in his chest_**

third person narrative

Both of them see the exact flashback and pull away from the kiss. Just as a pair of keys open the front door.

"Sweetie is our guest here yet?" asked her father rather loudly

"Yeah, he is" she shouted

"Well I am glad you didn't shirk off your responsibilities to hang out with your so called friends" said her stepmother just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Poinsettia rolled her eyes.


	3. the price of being nice

Hi Chapter 3,

Water vixen-Enjoy

Youko- Bon appitite!

Poinsettia's point of view

_well, he was a good kisser I bet he was a little freaked out though, and what about that vision...It must be how much I miss Youko, not that I miss him especially its just that I miss my old friends...then why am I only thinking about him? Its not like I loved him or anything._

_So I went to the park to think for a while, and stare at some flowers nature calms me, something left over from my life as a fox demon. Guess who I saw. My buddy of course, Lite._

_"hey Lite" I said._

_" what up Poinsettia?" she asked_

_" I told you not to call me that epecially when humans are around" I hissed_

_"well sheesh" she retorted_

_"I got something really important to tell you" I said in a hushed voice_

_"well spit it out" she said_

_So I decided to tell her everything, from first meeting Suichi on the street to the vision about Youko and up until I came to the park. She found this very interesting indeed. I was sure she would be able to answer my questions about was going on..._

_"maybe it's puberty" she said_

_I sweatdropped._

Kurama's point of view

_Hmmmmmn, I wonder why she kissed me, I wonder why I kissed her back...things to think about. So I was in my room and the phone rang (they gave me my own phone line). guess who it was, Hiei. I didnt even know he could use a phone..._

_"what is it?" I asked_

_"its a demon, and luck you its in your area" he said_

_Man do theese people have me on some kind of radar!_

_"okay," I said_

_"Koenma suggested we fly over there and take care of it, naturally we will find a place to stay and meet you in some ningen park" he said_

_"sure, of course" I answered_

_Then I hung up, and proceeded to curse myself for being so damned polite.Boy is my life complicated. So what to do when you hate life, well if I was a normal person suicide but I decided to go to the park. Then, just guess who I see thats right, miss kiss and don't explain and a friend, What? They are both giving off demon energy. Why didn't I sense this from Maia before? Maybe I was a little flusterd, Hiei was right being in the human world has made me soft!_

Third person Narrative

Yusuke and the entire gang hopped a plan and arrived in America.

"the land of the free and the home of the brave" said Kieko

" its so wonderful" said Botan starry eyed

"looks like an airport to me" said Kuwabara

"brilliant deduction, you imbisile" said Hiei

"what did you say shortie!" bellowed Kuwabara

"I called you an imbisile and if you continue to speak of my height I will kill you slowly and painfully" said Hiei

Oddly enough Kuwabara didnt say a word after that, Imagine that...


	4. Yes it does, no it doesn't!

Hi Chapter 4

Poinsettia's point of view

_So, I was about to leave the park and there is Mr. Cute Lips, gosh I wonder if he'll want an explanation fo_r _that kiss_..._yeah_ _probably. I turned around and Lite was already gone, some friend!_

"_Hey Suichi"I said_

"_I know you and your friend are demons" he said rather coldly_

_Hmm, that was unexpected._

"_What do you mean **demon**?" I asked_

"_You know perfectly well what I mean" he answered_

_I guess the play dumb thing is not going to work, hey maybe denial!_

"_No I'm not" I said_

Kurama's point of view

_So, I approached her while she was leaving the park, and her friend leaves, that is pretty odd behavior for a friend , maybe they are just allied demons..._

"_Hey Suichi" she said_

"_I know you and your friend are demons" I said firmly_

_She seemed shocked, good I caught her off guard._

_What do you mean demon?" she asked trying to act innocent_

_You know perfectly well what I mean" I answered_

"_No I'm not" she said_

_She must really think I'm stupid._

Third person narrative

They stood there staring at each other, and guess who shows up. A random demon_. In New York?_

" I shall rule over this section of the human world, haha" said the demon

"Rose seeds!" shouted Poinsettia

Then the demon was bombarded with seeds, the demon staggered but did not fall.

"Rose whip!" shouted Kurama

Kurama struck the demon with the whip and it fell.

"Well if you are not a demon explain that" said Kurama calmly

" You justdidthesame thing" said Poinsettia

"I never said I wasn't a demon" said Kurama

"You never said you were either" said Poinsettia

"But you said you weren't and you were I think that's worst" said Kurama

"It doesn't matter which is worst" said Poinsettia

"yes it does" said Kurama

"No it doesn't" said Poinsettia

"yes it does" said Kurama

"No it doesn't" said Poinsettia

"yes it does" said Kurama

"No it doesn't" said Poinsettia

flashback

"We have to take the amulet before midnight" said Youko Kurama

" It doesn't matter" said Poinsettia

"Yeah, It does at midnight the people who live in the castle will be back from the north"said Kurama

"So, we are going north anyway so it doesn't matter" said Poinsettia

"It will save time my way so It does matter" said Kurama

"It won't, so It doesn't" said Poinsettia

" yes it does" said Kurama

"No it doesn't" said Poinsettia

" yes it does" said Kurama

"No it doesn't" said Poinsettia

" yes it does" said Kurama

"No it doesn't" said Poinsettia

" yes it does!" said Kurama

Third Person narrative

"Did you see that also?" asked Kurama

"Yes" Said Poinsettia

"Maia, are you Poinsettia?"asked Kurama

"Yes, and you Suichi are Kurama, right?" asked Poinsettia

"Yea" said Kurama calmly

"That clears everything up" said Poinsettia just as calmly


	5. and the reason is you

Hi Chapter 5

Poinsettia's point of view

_well, I finally found one of my best friends and he is acting like I am his enemy. I really want to cry but my pride won't let me. I really want to break the ice, but what do I say? Do I greet him as Kurama, as he was called by his business partners, or as Youko, that's what I used to call him after all, or maybe he prefers Suichi, being in a human form and all..._

_While I was thinking some dark haired brown-eyed dude walked up to us, and the demon corpse, THE DEMON CORPSE_!_that had to have been drawing attention to us._

"_Kurama, we sensed the demon and decided to follow it but I see you have taken care of it"said brown eyes_

_That answers my question about what to call him_.

_Then three other guys came, a stupid looking one with orange hair, a short one with black hair and a little burst of white with a bandana on his forehead,_ _and a another guy with bandana on his head and a pacifier...you don't see that everyday...a teenager with a pacifier imagine that, you know I think I should be thinking about the other people **staring at us**._

_The pacifier guy did some kind of spell erasing the demon from the minds of the civilians, as if he had just noticed me, which is quite rude, brown eyes looked at me._

"_Who's your friend?" Brown eyes asked su- I mean Kurama_

"_She is a demon, one I used to know" said Kurama_

"_A hot one too" said Orange hair_

_I decided not to comment on the orange haired guy's stupidity, because the short dude did._

" _I taught I told you to shut up, imbecile"_

_Pacifier dude told me to follow them, Lite popped up out of nowhere_ and _proceeded_ _to talk to me as if she did not notice the odd characters around me._

"_Who is this impossibly rude wench?" demanded the short guy_

"_Excuse you midget" said Lite _

" _stupid ningen, you shall pay for that comment" said Short guy_

"_Ningen? Who said I was a human, Just because I don't flaunt my Ki around for any demon to sense doesn't make me a human"said Lite_

_After they both calmed down a bit, we went to this apartment Kurama's friends had rented. I found out their names and met a few other people, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Koenma, and I met Kieko, Yukina, Shizuru, and Botan. We talked a while and they asked me about the demon population in New York that I knew of and I told them the truth_. _Lite seemed annoyed. After a while I suggested it was time for us to leave, I made sure that included Kurama. I didn't care if he did not want to come because he **was**_ _coming._

Kurama's Point of view as of reaching Maia's home

_She seemed rather, insistent that I come with her, I wonder why...Its probably nothing, she must just have an impulsive nature. After making sure nobody was home, we went up to her home. I wonder why that is...I hope its not what I think it is, not that I'm complaining..._

_We got up to her room and she opened it, then locked it behind us. It was a pink room and on the windowsill there was a poinsettia, how cute._

_She sat on her bed and motioned for me to sit on a nearby chair._

" _Kurama, what the fuck is wrong with you?" she asked_

" _what do you mean Ms. Potty mouth?" I asked_

_She laughed, I knew she would. I knew her like the back of my hand, she was part of the reason I started stealing in the first place_. _Now that I think about it she was **the only** reason I started stealing, to get her the dress she wanted._

_It was an exceptional dress, with real poinsettia leaves sown right into it, and there was a gold lace around the top, she thought that dress was made for her, we were younger and I really wanted to impress her, though now I can't even remember why. I couldn't afford the dress, I knew I couldn't, but I wanted to impress her so bad that I stole it, the first thing I ever stole. Well my plan worked and she was very impressed, so I decided to impress her some more, pretty soon I started stealing as a hobby and she taught I was so cool, and that made me happy, so I stole more and she joined me in stealing more, after a while we had a whole group of thieves and I was the most wanted demon in Makai. Funny how thins start out, huh._

_She started talking, which woke me from my daydream. She said she was upset that I referred to her as someone that I used to know._

" _I was after all your best friend" said Poinsettia_

_for some reason it hurt that she had used the word friend. I don't know why because we were after all friends, at least I think so. NO, I know so!..Right?_


	6. I'm not always so good

Hi chapter 6

Last time:_" I was after all your best friend" said Poinsettia_

_For some reason it hurt that she had used the word friend. I don't know why because we were after all friends, at least I think so. NO, I know so!..Right?_

Poinsettia's point of view

_Why is he looking at me like that, it's like he's sad or something? Hmm, maybe he is upset about that kiss. Or that I lied about being human, wait a sec he shouldn't be mad I should! After all he was awfully rude about the whole thing, he could have been more polite or something . . . he looks so cute when he is sad! No, I'm supposed to be mad at him . . . but he is so adorable!_

_No, no, NO! I will not fall for the cute sad puppy thing. Okay, who am I kidding? Oh well, at least he doesn't look sad anymore. He probably had a quick depressing thought. No big. _

_Sure has been quiet a while . . . it's getting even later and my parents still aren't home. RING-RING! The phone. _

"_Wait a sec Kurama"I said_

"_Okay" he answered_

_I picked up the phone-_

Kurama's point of view

"_Wait a sec Kurama" she said_

"_Okay" I answered_

_she picked up the phone-_

"_hello" she said_

"_Oh, hi dad, where are you it's almost eleven old people are supposed to be in bed" she joked_

_pause_

"_Okay then, I understand, I'm not a little kid anymore"she said_

_She hung up_

"_My parents, wont be home for the remainder of the spring break, apparently I am old enough to take care of myself for a while_" _she said disappointed._

"_You should be happy that they trust you that much" I told her_

"_Yeah, my Dad has always trusted me, he has been brainwashed by my step-mom to never care about my safety, I know it's not his fault it's hers" she said_

" _I want to do something so bad, he'll have to care, I mean if your parent trusts you to be around the opposite sex unsupervised then something is seriously wrong with you." She said_

"_Nothing is wrong with you, okay" I assured her_

_Suddenly she jumped on me, for the second time that day._ _But instead of kissing me on the lips she was kissing my neck, hey! She is not supposed to touch that!_ _Why is she taking off my shirt, oh no. We are not doing that here while she is upset, I don't want this to be something she regrets._

_Then why aren't I pushing her off?_


	7. Hide the hickies!

Hi Chapter 7

**Last time:** _Suddenly she jumped on me, for the second time that day._ _But instead of kissing me on the lips she was kissing my neck, hey! She is not supposed to touch that!_ _Why is she taking off my shirt, oh no. We are not doing that here while she is upset, I don't want this to be something she regrets._

_Then why aren't I pushing her off?_

Poinsettia's point of view

_My parents don't care about me, but he always did. . . I might even love him because of it. . . I want to show him how much I want, NO NEED HIM!_

_Why is he just laying there? Doesn't he want this? I guess I should pull away now. What an embarrassing thing to do. . . awkward silence. . ._

" _I need air" I told him as I walked out the room._

Kurama's point of view

_I am so stupid! Yeah, Yeah, I know it was the right thing to do, but it doesn't make it any less stupid!_

_I should follow her. Sure enough I did not find her outside but in her parents' room:_

" _Poinsettia, are you okay?" _ _I asked_

"_Yeah" she said and it sounded as though she had been crying_

" _I am so sor-" she started_

Third person narrative

Poinsettia did not have a chance to finish, because Kurama was already on top of her. He was only kissing her neck and she was already moaning. Next thing they knew Kurama had his shirt off exposing multiple hickies,(they haven't done anything too serious) _And someone was ringing the doorbell._

Behind the door was the YuYu Hakasho gang including, Lite arguing with hieiabout the proper way to hold a Katana.Shizuru had left earlier because of an urgent matter at home. The rest of the gang had noticed the car gone and knew Poinsettia's parents weren't home and they needed to contact Kurama and Poinsettia about a powerful demon on the radar.

Kurama hurriedly pulled on his shirt and Poinsettia searched for a turtle neck, but the gang had already found a way to open the door.

"Come on, we know you guys are here" said Yusuke

Thankfully, they were already fully dressed and covering all hickies! Kurama and Poinsettia walked down the steps.

"What is it?" asked Kurama

"A demon" said Yusuke

" a powerful one" continued Kuwabara


	8. a demon

Hi chapter 8

**Last time:**

Kurama and Poinsettia walked down the steps.

"What is it?" asked Kurama

"A demon" said Yusuke

" a powerful one" continued Kuwabara

Third person narrative

" the demon has apparently been going trough homes looking for something but they never seems to harm anything or anyone" said Botan

"yet" said Koenma

"wow, how powerful is he?" asked Poinsettia.

" so powerful, it seems to have surpassed S class" said Hiei.

" and that's pretty darn strong" Kuwabara said stupidly.

" no shit, sherlock" said Lite sarcastically

" don't be such a meanie" said Yukina

"what's it to ya, princess" said Lite

"please stop it" said Yukina

"you heard her stop!" said Hiei

"oh, isnt that sweet how much he loves his sister" said Lite in a baby voice

" I don't know what your talking about" said Hiei

"oh really" said Lite

" is this true Hiei, are you really my brother?" asked Yukina

"um, well..." said Hiei

"of couse it's true! I may be an Ice demon but I'm also part seer" said Lite

" stop it, this has gone on long enough stop being so gosh darn immature!" exclaimed Botan

" you tell 'em" said Koenma

"excuse you" said Lite

" calm down everyone" said Kieko

" yeah quit bitchin' guys" said Yusuke

"this is no time for profanities!" said Kieko angrily

Pretty soon the whole room was a filled with negative energy and shouting. Poinsettia and Kurama made a point to leave that very moment. Nobody even suspected thier absence until they returned, Kurama had a megaphone in hand. He handed it to Poinsettia.

"CALM DOWN PEOPLES" said Poinsettia through the megaphone rather loudly.

After the room quieted down a bit, they got down to buisness. They determined the exact location where the energy was coming from, and the type of demon it was. A bat demon, he has been identifeid by witnesses to have a witch like hat he seems to have a fetish for jewlery, there also seems to be a blonde bat demon equal in strength with him. After all this information was acquired Koenma was even able to identify the demon after countless analyzation.

" I dont know this demon" said Koenma

Everyone sweat dropped.

"wait a second," said Kurama

"What is it?" asked Botan

" this demon, I think it's Kuronoe" said Kurama

" HOLY SHIT! Do you think Willow is the one with him?" asked Poinsettia

"remember what happened last time, this could all just be a trap" said Kieko

" that is true," said Yukina

" well, this time I am a 100 sure" said Kurama


	9. Let the games begin!

Last time:

" this demon, I think it's Kuronoe" said Kurama

" HOLY SHIT! Do you think Willow is the one with him?" asked Poinsettia

"remember what happened last time, this could all just be a trap" said Kieko

" that is true," said Yukina

" well, this time I am a 100 sure" said Kurama

Third Person Narrative

" if i am not mistaken, you were pretty sure last time also" Said Hiei

" shortie's got 'ya there" said Lite

" last time it was because of his appearance, this time it is because of his actual behavior" said Kurama

" what do you mean?" asked Botan

" he means, that if it was only a trap the demon would have personally appeared before us to prove he is who he says he is" said Poinsettia

" but he has not done this he has been looking for something and only allowed a few witnesses to view his acts" continued Kurama

" therefor, this demon obviously does no yet want to be identified" Concluded Poinsettia

"huh?" said Kuwabara

" yeah, what he said" said Yusuke

" okay, let me break it down for you" said Poinsettia

" BIG CHANCE KURAMA IS RIGHT" she said

"oh," everyone said in unison

" do you even have to question it anymore? I mean, I've been wrong what ...once?" asked Kurama

" oh, you are a cocky little ass hole huh? said Lite

"damn straight" said Kurama

" what the fuck? I am trying to insult you!" exclaimed Lite

" Lite, you my friend but you are getting kinda bitchy" said Poinsettia

" kinda?" asked Hiei

" excuse you inch high" said Lite

" your not that tall to be talking 'bout people" said Poinsettia

Kuwabara snickered

" you aint got nothin' to laugh about you are too dumb and ugly to be laughing at _other _people" said Lite

" I think i'm starting to like her" said Hiei

" don't be so mean you guys, I'ts not getting us anywhere" said Yukina

"blue has got a point" said Lite

" well we are hardly prepared to go head to head with these demons" said Koenma

" not that we would want to" added Kurama

" well my parents will be gone a while, your welome to stay" said Poinsettia

" thank you" said Botan

They settled around in the living room on the floor.

" let's play spin the bottle" suggested Botan

" no, 7 minutes in heaven" said Kieko

" I like truth or dare" said Yukina

" I got something better, a name has yet been produced for it, its a combination of all three of those games and a little more" said Poinsettia

" I know that game, you put index cards around the bottle then spin it so you can get either a) in the closet for 7 minutes, b) in a locked room for an hour b) open mouth kiss c) do a dare d)answer a question truthfully e) choose somebody else to spin f) tell someone else to anything of your choosing " said Lite

" there are also two hats, one wth only boys names and one with only girls names boys are required to pick from the girl hat and vise versa" finished Poinsettia

" get it?" asked Lite

" no" said Kuwabara

" good lets start" said Lite

Yusuke volunteered for the 1st spin. He had to answer a question truthfully. He pulled Botan's name out of the hat.

" Do you love Kieko?" asked Botan

"erm... I plead the fifth!" said Yusuke

" I demand an answer!" said Botan

"okay... I do" said Yusuke

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW" said everyone in unison.

" alright next spin is Botan" said Yusuke

Botan spinned an open mouth kiss. Out of the hat she pulled Koenma's name.

" GO GO GO GO GO" shouted everyone as they kissed

" koenma's spin" said Yukina between laughs

Koenma spun a pick someone else to spin. He pulled Yukina's name.

" karma" said Yukina

She had to do a dare. She chose Yusuke's name.

" I dare you to lick kuwabara's face"

Yukina did so as Hiei sheilded his eyes.

Kuwabara picked answer a question truhfully. He got Kieko's name.

" have you ever been attracted to anyone after you met Yukina?" asked Kieko

"NO WAY!" said Kuwabara

Kieko spun a choose somebody else to spin. she got hiei's name.

Hiei spun 7 minutes in the closet with Lite. Yusuke opened the door after 8 minutes and caught them making out.After the blush fest Lite spun a choose somebody else to spin. she got Kurama's name. Kurama spun an hour in a locked room with Poinsettia.

They had already started making out after the doors locked pretty soon they had escaped to the bathroom, which was in the room, and locked it themselves after an hour Yusuke opened the door to the room and didn't find them.

" hmn, wonder where they went" Thought Yusuke out loud


	10. The end

Hi chapter 10

**Last time**

They had already started making out after the doors locked pretty soon they had escaped to the bathroom, which was in the room, and locked it themselves after an hour Yusuke opened the door to the room and didn't find them.

" hmn, wonder where they went" Thought Yusuke out loud

Third person narrative

"what do you mean? where could they have possibly gone?" asked Kieko

" Is'nt it against the rules to escape?" asked Yukina

" why yes, yes it is" said Lite

Nobody seemed to notice the bathroom. Since it was not thier home they probably assumed it was a closet. Kurama and Poinsettia continued to make out when Poinsettia said-

" wait, I think they are in the room we were _supposed _to be in"

" your point?" asked Kurama

" we have to be quiet so they don't hear us" answered Poinsettia

"why?" asked Kurama

"because...um, ...because" stuttered Poinsettia

"well" said Kurama patiently

" because I said so Dammit" said Poinsettia in a hushed voice

" hey I got an idea, we could just go through the bathroom window" suggested Kurama

"you can't be serious" said Poinsettia

" well why not?" asked Kurama

" well why should we?" asked Poinsettia

" imagine how embarrasing it would be to walk out of the bathroom now" said Kurama

" true" stated Poinsettia

So they escaped through the bathroom window, and as they were walking they entered a very brutal part of Poinsettia's nieghborhood. They were walking past an alley when they heard some shady voices.

" hey baby wanna go for a ride on my horse?" asked the first voice

" yeah, if you ditch your friend we'll show you a real good time" said the second

Out of the darkness came six figures wearing black. Poinsettia knew that if she used her spirit energy she would no doubt be put in jail under King emma's No demon energy against unspiritully aware humans act. Kurama wasnt worried at all he just kept that calm face of his, but on the inside

Kurama's point of view

_Holy shit what am I going to do, if I use my spirit energy against them I am going to Jail, man King Enma really is an idiot. hey what am I so worried about I'll just use brute strength, man I can be so slow sometimes. Let them touch this chick and I am gonna kick some ass dammit. Couple of fucks think they can go touch my woman they damn wrong! Wait... did I just say my woman? This chick got my hypnotized or something because I just met her what yesterday, well actually I met her almost 300 years ago when we were kids, why won't I shut up! Hey, am I arguing with myself?_

Poinsettia's point of view

_How can Kurama stay so calm, It's gonna be 2 against 6 that isnt good odds especially when we can't use spirit energy. Oh but he is stil so calm and he has the cutest face in the world, I am so glad he kinda knows how I feel, but he dosen't know I love him yet. I will tell him eventually... okay after this I will definetly tell him how I feel!_

Third Person Narrative

One of the figures approaced Poinsettia and put his hand on her shoulder. Kurama went crazy. He punched the guy who touched Poinsettia and the other five ran toward him. Kurama calmly beat the crap out of all of them. Poinsettia could not belive how calm he was. when the fight was over Poinsettia kissed him not with passion and lust but with love and Kurama felt the difference. They contined walking toward a park they felt drawn to. There they saw two figures Kuronoe and Willow.

" took you long enough" said Kuronoe

" yeah, we been waiting like almost five whole minutes" joked Willow

Poinsettia noticed Kurama had changed, and began her own trasformation.

"forgive me because I'm slow" said Youko (demon)

" yeah, forvive me because he is slow" said Poinsetta (demon)

They walked toward a seemingly new portal to Makai and they all recalled a poem they had read from one of the many books Youko used to steal.

flower bloom

and so do people

but the time it takes is not equal

for a person does not change each season

people change in years and decades centuries even

but flowers change from buds to blossoms

people change in thier love for others

Sometimes love between friends may change

into something even stronger then they

Some friends stay friends thats true

but sometimes thier love changes anew

Men can be friends with women to the end

some cannot for you see,

men need women to spread thier seed.

working on my next one


End file.
